


Heroes

by KarenHardy (PhoenixSR)



Series: Carry On Wayward Winchesters [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing, honestly I don't know why I'm putting this up, there's no tags for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSR/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: The Winchesters think back on everyone they've known, now that it's their time to go.Don’t like, don’t read, don’t hate, bitches.





	Heroes

Heroes come in all shapes and sizes.   
The Winchesters had the pleasure of meeting many over the course of their lives.

Mary, the martyr, who had died for them.

John, the anti hero, who had raised them to be true heroes themselves.

Bobby, the tired hero, who sacrificed to save the world.

Missouri, the old hero, who knew what to do, even until the very end.

Jody, the new hero, who stepped up the challenge when she was needed.

Charlie, the tech hero, who used her special skills to help people, after figuring out what the real fight was about.

Claire, the young hero, the next generation to take up the torch.

Heroes, young and old, who’d been there all along.   
As they slipped away, one by one, passing through the veil, they knew.

There would be more to follow.


End file.
